Decorations
Decorations are simple, typically non-interactive objects that can be found throughout the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign and custom maps. Decorations can easily be placed inside maps via the decoration tool. This is one of the basic tools, described in the Map Editor manual. A decoration does not add any aspect of gameplay into a map, but simply serves as mere artwork to make the scenery more in-depth. The default decoration is the stone. There is a parameter for each model of decoration. Decorations vary in size in shape, ranging from large destroyed ships, to small stones, to body-sized teleport devices. List of Decorations This is a list of all decorations and their descriptions. Some decoration models aren't significant enough for their own section and have been combined with another, similar decoration. For a more basic list with each decoration's ID code, visit the old Map Editor manual page. Stone This is the default decoration tool. It consists of a large rock/stone type object, grey in color. There is a large version of the two stone decorations, dubbed the 'stone', and a smaller decoration, called the 'small stone'. Although the stone is non-interactive and 'covers' the player or entity that walks into it, a hitbox consisting of an invisible door can be added to the stone to make it seem like an actual hard rock. The small stone decoration is similar in shape and proportion to the stone, but is much smaller. The small stone is used in tighter locations where more stone decorations can be put, typically to avoid tackiness. Both types of the stone are fairly rare in the campaign, but in many instances, common in player-made maps. Broken Ship This decoration consists of a broken, crashed Falkonian Ship. There are a few instances in the campaign in which the broken ship is used, usually to indicate the presence of the Falkoks or to tie the heroes in Plazma Burst 2 to the previous game. This is one of the larger decorations. There is a similar decoration, the incoming ship once animation. Incoming ship once animated This decoration features a Falkonian Ship that flies a short distance and then crashes into the ground, producing an interactive and somewhat damaging explosion. This decoration marks only the area that the ship will land. After a few seconds, the decoration will send the ship crashing down into the specified area. The incoming ship is activated on the start; for it to be delayed, a nothing decoration must be converted using the decoration trigger. Gravitator The gravitator is a small, character-width floor device that generates sound and gives off a levitating effect. There are two forms of this decoration, the standard gravitator and the disabled gravitator. The disabled gravitator is identical in shape and size, but does not generate sound and does not give off a levitation effect. Although the gravitator itself doesn't actually lift characters up, a pusher with a negative y value can be placed above it to make it seem like the gravitator is actually doing the levitation. This decoration is found frequently throughout the campaign, exclusively used for the levitating effect. Teleport The teleport decorations are used to set up an organized and attractive machine that teleports players to different locations across a map. There are two types of seperate decorations used for this feature, a floor teleport, and a ceiling teleport. Both decorations are needed for the standard teleport set-up. The floor teleport consists of a character-width glowing platform that covers an area of the floor, with small, higher levels on either side. It is identical to the ceiling teleport, only mirrored. The ceiling teleport is used to cover the above section of the teleport set-up. The space in between these two decorations is where a teleport region is typically places, especially in the campaign. Disabled Teleport This feature is identical to the teleport in shape and size. It comes in two decorations as well, a ceiling decoration and a floor decoration. The only difference is its color. Instead of giving off a white glow color, the disabled teleport is a dark color and doesn't give off a glowing effect. This can be used to show that the teleport is disabled and cannot be used, even though the decorations themselves cannot perform the teleporting operation. This decoration is fairly rare in the campaign and custom maps. Wide Teleport The wide teleport is a flat teleport decoration that covers a large area of the floor. It is similar to the basic teleport in shape and design, but is larger and exclusively floor-designed, and is typically used to teleport entities in a more dramatic fashion, such as the final level in the campaign. There are two wide teleport decorations, the standard wide teleport and the disabled teleport. The standard wide teleport has a large, lit-up white area and gives off a glowing effect, while the disabled version is black and fairly colorless, and does not give off a glowing effect. Killing Ray The killing rays are a series of decorations consists of long, red laser beams. The killing ray is typically used as an instant-kill projection, usually for blocking off areas that a player should not be able to access. There are four kinds of killing ray decorations, identical with the exception of the direction they are facing. These include the right, left, floor, and ceiling kill rays. The killing ray decoration itself cannot kill players upon contact and is not interactive. A thin region with a very high amount of damage must be played over the decoration to get the instant-death and cutting-in-half effect. Nothing This decoration does nothing. In the Advanced Level Editor, it is represented by a black X. The nothing decoration is typically used to show the effect of appearing and disappearing decorations. Category:Map Editor Category:Objects Category:Custom Maps Category:Decorations